Start Of Something New
by twilightfanatic4ever
Summary: Bella moves back to Forks, and the first night back 'home' they have a party for her, is her experience at the party a sign for love? Read to find out, M just in case.


**A/N~ First story on this account, it is based off of the high school musical song 'The Start of Something New'. Anyway, this will be an all human twilight fic, and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**DISCLAIMER FOR STORY: I do not own the song 'The Start of Something New' or any of the twilight characters, they all belong to their respected owners, I also don't own any of the other songs I use in this fic, I only own the plot of this fic so yeah.**

My name is Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella. My mom, Renee, remarried to a guy named Phil. I decided I wanted to go back and live with my dad, Charlie, so she could travel with him. I am 17 and going into my junior year of high school.

The plane ride from Phoenix to Seattle was dreadfully long. I ended up getting a seat next to a large man, who drools in his sleep. So when the plane landed I grabbed my carry-on and went to baggage claim. I was going to take a cab from here to my dad's house in Forks. Forks is a very wet and small town. Not many people live there, and I never really liked it, but I wanted my mom to spend some alone time with Phil and not have to worry about me.

After I got all my bags I headed outside the airport, but on my way I managed to trip and fall into the arms of a complete stranger. "I am so sorry." I mumbled as I looked into the eyes of my savior. They were the most beautiful emerald green out there.

"It's alright, are you alright?" the angel's musical voice asked.

"Fine." I replied I am sure my face was as red as a tomato at this point. When I was back on my feet I picked my bags back up and hurried out of the airport and into a cab. I told the cab driver where to take me and the drive was quiet.

When we arrived at my dad's house in Forks I paid the driver and got out with my bags. "Hey Bells." Charlie said as he exited the house to help me with the bags.

He was in his uniform; he is the chief of police here, so I figured he would be going to the station in a bit. "Hey Cha…dad." I said in response.

"Anne at the diner is throwing a party to welcome you home, it is at six and Jacob Black should be bringing by the truck I got you." He said.

"You got me a truck?" I asked, not pleased with the prospect of a party.

"Yeah, hope you don't mind." Charlie said.

"Not at all." I replied and he showed me to my old bedroom. Not much had changed other then the crib being changed to a bed and there was a desk and computer against the back wall.

Charlie sat my bags down and I got my hygiene bag and some clothes, and when he left for the station I headed to the small bathroom to take a shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, and by the time I finished washing up the water had gone cold. "Small water heater…great." I said as I got out of the shower and turned off the water.

I pulled on my bra and panties, and then I pulled on my jeans and my long sleeve shirt. Not much, but hey I don't really care about style all that much. By the time I had finished it was nearly six, so I decided to head out to the dinner.

When I walked out front I saw a tall, tan boy with shoulder length black hair leaning against an old red Chevy truck. "Hey Bella, remember me, I am Jacob Black we used to make mud pies together while our dads fished." He said.

"Oh yeah, hey Jacob." I replied.

"Here are the keys to your truck; I fixed it up so you should not have any trouble with it." He said as he handed me the keys.

"Thanks, are you going to the party?" I asked.

"Yes, there are hardly ever any parties in this small town, I think almost everyone is going." Jacob replied.

I nodded and offered him a ride, which he declined. I then got into the truck and managed to find the diner. When I walked inside I cringed, there was a stage and a karaoke machine set up. I have been told I am a great singer, but I stopped singing long ago. "Isabella! You should sing with me!" a boy said as he approached.

'Everyone already knows my name…nice.' I thought. "Ummm, I don't really sing." I replied. "And it's just Bella." I added.

"Okay Bella, I am Mike Newton." Mike replied.

I nodded and walked away from him, but of course Anne saw me and lead me to the stage. "You used to do this every night when you were five Bella, you have to sing." She said.

"But I don't…" I did not even finish my thought because the green eyed god with messy bronze hair from the air port walked onto the stage grumbling about his annoying pixie of a sister.

The music started before I even had the chance to leave the stage.

"Living in my own world, didn't understand. That anything can happen when you take a chance." The god beside be sang.

It left me stunned, so stunned in fact that I almost missed my cue and the god started to walk off the stage, so I sang, "I never believed in what I couldn't see. I never opened my heart,"

"Ohhh" the green eyed god sang.

"To all the possibilities, ooh" I continued.

"I know" we sang together.

"That something has changed," I continued while he paused to wait.

"Never felt this way." We continued.

"And right here tonight." I sang.

"This could be the start of something new; it feels so right to be here with you ooh. And now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new" We sang together as we looked into each other's eyes.

"Ohh yeah, Now who would have every thought that." He continued.

"That we'd both be here tonight." I joined him.

"Oh yeah, and the world looks so much brighter," I continued.

"Brighter, brighter, oh." He said as I paused.

"With you by me side." I continued as he paused.

"By my side." He sang.

"I know that something has changed, never felt this way." We sang as we continued to look into each other's eyes.

"I know it's for real." I said he joined on the 'real'.

"This could be the start of something new, it feel so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart the start of something new." We took a step closer to each other as we sang.

"I never knew that this could happen 'til it happened to me, oh yeah." He sang while looking deep into my chocolate brown eyes.

"I didn't know it before." I joined.

He paused as I continued, "But now it's easy to see, ohh."

"It's the start, of something new it feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes, I feel in my heart, that it's the start of something new. It feels so right to be here with you, oh, and now looking in your eyes I feel in my heart." We sang together, taking another step toward each other.

"The start of something new." I sang.

"The start of something new." He sang back.

"The start of something new" we sang softly together.

When the song ended, there was a moment of silence before practically the whole town of Forks broke out into applause.

I smiled at the green eyed god as we walked off the stage. "I'm Edward Culled." Said the green eyed god in his musical voice. "I must say you have a very beautiful voice." He added.

I blushed at that, "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. You have a great voice." I replied, my checks getting redder.

"Bella means Beautiful in Italian and it suits you." Edward said with a crooked smile that made my heart melt.

I smiled back and then decided I should head home. "Edward, it is getting late, I am going to get going." I said softly.

"Farwell Beautiful Bella." He said as he lifted my hand to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I blushed again and waved goodbye, to embarrassed to speak. I got into the truck and headed home. When I got home, Charlie had just pulled in as well. "Sorry I couldn't make it Bells, I had paperwork to do." He said as we went inside to eat some pizza he had the night before after heating it up.

"That's alright dad." I replied, we ate in silence and I walked up to my room and changed into some sweats and a tee shirt and got into my bed. The last thought that flew through my head was how beautiful my greed eyed god is.

**A/N~ Hope you all liked it, please review. Sorry for any grammar mistakes, but I don't have a beta reader.**


End file.
